The invention relates to devices which are designed for supporting mechanics in a supine position a small distance above the ground or floor while working on automobiles or the like. Such devices are generally called creepers. The invention more particularly relates to braking devices employed on creepers.
Creepers have been in existence for some time. The problem of controlling and braking the movement of a creeper is a continuing one. Many creepers have no braking structures, and the braking is performed by the mechanic using his arms and legs. Braking devices have been developed. However, these are generally actuated by manually operated levers. A braking device has been developed which is actuated by movement of a headrest, and one has been developed which is actuated by rolling the creeper about a longitudinal axis. In each case, the mechanic must turn his attention from his repair task, removing his hands generally from the work and/or subjecting his body to large movements and uncomfortable positions, while securing the creeper against movement.